The 100th Annual Hunger Games 4th Quarter Quell
by Clove300
Summary: 15 year old Glitter is choosen to be District 1s female tribute. But, even though she is a career, she must face the challenges of the Qurter Quell and an unsual arena, one she has Never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author:** Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction and i'l try to post a new chapter every other day (longest will be a week if i'm busy) because i know who frustrating it is waiting for the next chapter of a fanfiction. This is the 100th Annual Hunger Games and the 4th Quarter Quell from the District 1 girls POV. Sorry the Quarter Quell twist is'nt very big, i was having trouble thinking of ideas but wanted to post it soon. So hope you enjoy! :D 3

**P.S.**Sorry the chapters short, i didn't want the reaping to drag on. Oh and sorry for any writing mistakes i did spell check but im not sure if it got everything D: .. Anyways hope you guys like it ! :D 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES IDEA!**

**POV description**:name : Glitter Jewel (girl) 15years old district 1. Light brown hair to the middle of her back, blue eyes and freckles across her nose and cheeks.

I woke up as the sun started rising, around 5:00am. I can never sleep when the sun is up so I fell into the habit of waking up early. I got dressed than pulled on my shoes and went outside to milk our goat and get the few eggs our 2 chickens had produced.  
We were lucky to have any kind of livestock, even if we were from district 1. We even got meat when the chickens eggs hatched and grew up. Or when my friend Stara traded a squirrel she had hunted for eggs and milk.  
I brought the bucket of milk and basket of 5 eggs in to the house and started frying 4 eggs. I cut up some goat cheese and our last loaf of bread to go with the eggs, along with some milk. I set the table as, my 13 year old sister Sparkle, my 19 year old brother Topaz and my mother Diamond came into the kitchen to eat.  
Since it was the reaping today, nobody said a word. Afterwards we washed up and put on our best clothes.  
We heard the bell that signalled us to leave our homes and left to go into the lines where Peace keepers were pricking our fingers and sending us off into our age group.  
" Welcome, welcome to the 100th annual hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour" Natasha Wealth announced after we were all settled.  
"As you all know this is the 4th annual Quarter Quell as a reminder to the rebels that the Capitol has power over them" she played the video of rebels then continued "Now, the Quarter Quell for the 100th annual hunger games will be that there are no sponsors but if you kill some one you will get something you desperately need" she paused " There will also be no weapons, only supplies in the cornucopia, so the game keepers have allowed each tribute to bring 1 weapon of their own and once approved by the game keepers you will bring that weapon with you into the games"  
That took me off guard. I wondered what the tributes would bring considering they were careers. But my thoughts were cut off as Natasha spook again.  
" No let us pick the tributes. Ladies first " she walked over the bowl picked and name and said.  
"Sparkle Jewel"  
My heart stopped. I looked at Topaz. He had won the 96th hunger games when he was 15. I knew he would have volunteered if he could but he gave me a look and I knew what I had to do. I pushed my self in front of Sparkle and said  
"I volunteer as tribute!"  
"Ahh there's always a volunteer!" Natasha said she took my arm as I climbed the stairs to the stage and looked out at the crowed. My mother was crying. Topaz had a sympathetic look on his face and Sparkle was still stunned.  
"What's your name dear ? "  
"Glitter Jewel" I said and was surprised my voice was still strong.  
"So you're her sister aren't you?" Natasha realized  
I nodded.  
"Well onto the boys!" she continued happily. she grabbed a name from the bowl and said  
" Ash Tinime"  
A boy about 17 climbed to the stage . He was muscular but not overly buff, short brown hair and was about 5.9. I was only 5 foot so he towered over me.  
"Shake hands" Natasha said excitedly.  
We did. He had a callused hand from training all the time and a very firm grip.  
"These are your tributes for the 100th annual hunger games!" Natasha finished.  
Instead of going into the Justice building we went back to our homes to pick our weapons.  
When I walked in I hugged my mom and sister and we cried i told them i loved them and that i would try and win for them .Then Topaz pulled me to his bed and sat me down.  
" I want you to use this weapon okay" he reached under his bed and pulled out a leather belt with a sword holder and pockets. I put it on and tightened it so it wouldn't fall. Another belt strapped onto the front of the first one and went over my shoulder diagonally and strapped onto the back. There were pockets which were probably for carrying things and then on my left hip was the sword. The leather pocket was so long it strapped right above my knee so it wouldn't bang against my legs while I ran. I pulled out the sword and examined it. Topaz had probably made it, but it looked professional. It was a 3 foot sword and the blade was deadly. There was a few inches of jagged teeth for cutting at the hilt and then it was about an inch thick that fanned out to about 3 inches. Surprisingly it wasn't that heavy and easy the swing. I put it back in its leather pocket. And checked the other compartments. There was about 10 and they were all empty. I frowned at Topaz.  
"In here is a hidden compartment with matches, a draw strap poach for food and a sharp rock for sharpening your sword okay " he said pointing to my right hip where it appeared to be a empty pocket which actually had a hidden one behind it.  
" In the games, scope out the area okay ?" he said." Don't worry about the cornucopia, your a career you can always go back, but find an area to use for your advantages"  
" Like what, all I can do is fight "  
"No you can fight, but you can also defend. find a tree, your small so you can climb, and find water and food that's essential " he paused. " Fine good coverage to hide, even large boulders, but be careful the Game Keepers might start an avalanche "  
"But I don't know how to climb" I protested.I had been taught to fight, defend, hand-to-handcombat, and building up my stamina, but not climbing. I guess they thought we wouldn't resort to that.  
" doesn't matter I didn't know how to either but believe me when your running for your life it will come to you , just stick to the trunk of the tree" he said.  
"Okay what about alliances ,besides my district partner, district 2 and 4?" I asked.  
" Stick with the careers if possible and don't get on their bad side, okay ? And don't worry about anyone else just worry about keeping your self alive"  
"Okay" I said taking it all in.  
" oh and I've added a dagger in the sword hilt, all you do is pull here and the dagger comes out"  
I unhooked the clasp and the leather fell half way off of the butt of the sword. Than I pulled right side of the hilt where he pointed to and a 10 inch dagger came out. When you re-did the clasp the sword hilt looked normal. I nodded to him and we left. I put the dagger back and made sure all the secret compartments were hidden. I hugged Sparkle and my mother until the peacekeeper took me away. Topaz gave me one more look and said " Don't for get your advantages, secret moves and to scope out the arena" he said I nodded and then they were gone.  
Ash and I were herded onto the train where we waited until Natasha came back with our mentor.

My breathe caught as he came into our compartment. I had forgotten that he was our mentor. I remember seeing him everyday, weather he was cooking, helping me when I was hurt, doing my homework with me or just being there for me and Sparkle.  
Our mentor was the victor of the 96th Hunger Games when he was only 15 years old. ur mentor was Topaz Jewel. My brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Glitter Jewel.**  
**Note from the author: Here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to Review this chapter, constructive criticism is always welcome :D **  
**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, I DO NOt OWN THE HUNGER GAMES IDEA or any characters Suzanne Collins came up with( Ceaser Flickerman, Atala the weapon trainer, Game keepers etc.)**  
**P.S. Ruby the stylist for Glitter is a girl, Pena the stylists for Ash is also a girl. (I thought I would put it at the start so it wouldn't be confusing)**

"So, firstly I'd like to know any skills you have and what weapon you chose" Topaz said sitting down across from us. He didn't look at me, but I saw the pain in his eyes so I don't think he could.  
"Well I'm good at throwing daggers, combat and I'm fairly fast" Ash said pulling out a medium sized leather poach that held 10, 12inch daggers. Topaz examined them looking impressed than turned to me as he gave them back to Ash. .  
"Well, you know what I can do, sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat and I'm good at running. And you made my weapon so." He nodded at what I said.  
" Okay you two will do fine, if one of you decides to leave the careers, you leave together got it" he paused " but don't go for the cornucopia at first , climb a tree nearby or hide ,wait till the other careers have fought it out for awhile and see what kind of fighters they are. If they would be good allies, or if they seem like they would kill you in your sleep, than your better off alone, that happened to my district partner" he said glumly.  
His district partner had been 14 and the boy from district 2 had killed her, luckily Topaz got away before he could kill him.  
"Alright is that it? " Ash asked. Topaz nodded and left the compartment.  
I looked at Ash then turned away pulling my legs up to my chest and hugging them.  
"That was your brother wasn't it?" He asked.  
I nodded.  
It seemed like he wanted to say more but decided not to. 10minutes later Natasha came in to get us for dinner. When we entered to dinning compartment on the train, there was a long table filled with different, soups, breads, meat, vegetables and anything you can think of. I remembered how Topaz said he ate too much capitol food and felt ill after. So I took a small piece of ham, some salad, and a piece of bread and a drink of some purple juice. I ate slowly and once I finished I took one more piece of bread, but resisted the rest of the food.  
We went to bed later on and when we woke up we were rolling into the capitol. It was huge. Words cannot describe how beautiful and colorful it was. The buildings resembled the people greatly, very creative and bright.  
The train pulled to a stop and we got off ant entered the building. It was very elegant. When we got out of the train there was a mob of capitol people all of them greeting us. I waved at them and put on a big smile. They went wild cheering. We were led into the building and then into an elevator, which we took to the first floor.  
When the doors slid open my mouth opened slightly. It was an open concept living room, dining room, and hallway to the bedrooms. It was bigger than my house in district 1. As I gazed around the room amazed an Avox took me to my room where I changed into a pair of denim skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I folded my own clothes up and put them on my queen sized bed, and then I left to go down to dinner. Nobody spook, but Natasha and my stylist, Ruby, struck up a conversation on different colored hair.  
We went to bed shortly after that and I didn't sleep very well considering how nervous and excited I was.  
In the morning my Prep team woke me up and emedietly got to work, brushing through my hair, and ridding me of body hair. After, they put me in a comfortable outfit and we ate breakfast. They brought me into a room after where my stylist Ruby was waiting.  
"Hello, we, Ash's stylist Pena and I were thinking for of putting you in a gem outfit with a headdress of diamonds that fell sort of like a veil around your face, sounds good?" She ended  
I nodded and she went to work putting a body suite on that was a light golden so it wasn't completely see-through, with sliver, pink, and light purple crystal gems on it. She put a light layer of makeup on then put the veil on my head securing it with silver bobby-pins. She took a step back and made sure everything was in place. Once she was done went to our chariot to wait until it started.  
Ash was in a matching body suite but instead of a veil he had a silver diamond crown. I mentally prepared myself, ready to smile wave and have a confident look that said "I will win the hunger games".  
Once the doors opened our chariot lurched forward down the aisle. People went ecstatic when they saw us cheering and throwing flowers for us. I caught a light pink one and put it behind my ear smiling and waving the whole time.  
Once all the tributes had stopped in front of President Fire, he started his speech, welcoming us and thanking us for our courage and sacrifice. Then we were pulled back through the big doors where our stylist, Topaz and Natasha were waiting.  
"You two looked stunning!" Natasha said as we got off of the chariot.  
"Yes, get good training scores and you two will have sponsors lined up around the block!" Ruby said happily.  
"Thank you" I replied.  
"You did very well, you really sold it" Topaz said to me for the first time smiling.  
I nodded smiling back at him as we headed to the elevator.  
When I got to my bedroom I stripped off the body suit and changed into a nice baby blue dress. While we ate Ruby and Pena talked to us about the outfits we were going to wear for our interviews. We were sticking with the gold and silver theme, so Ash would have a Gold tuxedo with a silver tie, and I would wear a knee length gold dress with silver pumps.  
The next morning my Prep team woke me up again, got me breakfast then started preparing me for my interview. They curled my hair and put it over my right shoulder, then put silver eyeliner on with a light gold eye shadow. They got me dressed then put on my shoes, making sure every hair was in place. Once they were finished they brought me out to Topaz who gave me a hug and said "You're going for likable, sweet but sexy and outgoing but not over talkative okay?" He said looking at me.  
"Okay I can do that, Likable, Sweet but sexy, not to shy but not to loud, got it"  
He nodded then I took my place at the start of the line, in front of Ash. I started reviewing conversation ideas in my head, thinking of the questions Ceaser will most likely ask. How I like the capitol, the parade ceremony, how I volunteered for my sister at the reaping and how I'm feeling about the games.  
My name was called all too soon and I stepped onto the stage taking Ceaser's hand. I put on a big smile waved at the Capitol people. I spotted Topaz in the crowd and he nodded approvingly at my reactions. We sat down and he asked basically all the questions I had thought we would ask. I answered truthfully keeping a smile on my face. When the buzzer went off the crowd cheered for me as I walked off the stage. I passed Ash and wished him good luck then met up with Ruby. Once Ash's interview was over we went back to our floor, changed into other clothes and ate supper.  
After supper I went to bed thinking about the training tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't written lately, I couldn't think of how to put it and I wanted to write the chapter well. Another thing I realized was that I think the interviews go after the training and I mixed that up D: Sorry! I haven't read the book lately so I forgot:/ Any who, here's the chapter, hope you guys like it! R&R PLEASE!**

**P. I haven't been writing longer chapters. I didn't really want to blend the reaping, interviews and training, since they were all important things. But now that they are in the arena I'll try to make the chapters longer and what not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games idea nor the characters.**

POV: Glitter Jewel

Training the next few days went about as well as it could. I tried some new things that would help me in the arena, starting off with edible plants ( I got the basics of it), then knife throwing( I did well at),building shelter( which I'm okay at) , staring a fire( I did well with and without matches), bow and arrow( I didn't do to well with the aiming part), spear throwing ( I'm a pro at it)and ending with camouflage, which I would be able to hide myself in a forest, rock pile, and sand dunes. While I was at spear throwing, the district two tributes were watching me, I heard the boy say something about an alliance to the girl and she nodded, then they went off to sword fighting. Well, at least that leaves me with an option as allies. I talked to Ash to see what he thought and he shrugged saying that we would wait to see how they are in the games.

After we finished our last day of training we ate supper and Topaz drilled us on what we did, how good the careers were, if we showed of our secret talents ( which we didn't) and so on. He made it clear to save our special talents for our private training with the Game-Keepers and to make sure we left an impression.

The next day we waited in line to go into our private training. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, so I decided that once I was in there I would throw spears , sword fight, and do hand to hand combat, unless I thought of something better. They called my name after 5 minutes of waiting and I entered the training room where all the Game-Keepers were waiting.

I looked around and knew exactly what I was going to do. I walked quickly over to the ropes and tied a spear to the end of it, then I climbed the rock wall that was right above the dummies. Once I was at the top I swung my left leg over the side and then tied the other end of the rope to handle at the top. Then aiming carefully I threw it down at the first dummy spearing it through the chest. I reeled in the spear and did it to 5 dummies. I untied the spear and climbed down, looking around for the next thing.

I decided to try something that I knew was probably stupid, but was worth a shot. I grabbed some matches, a bow and some arrows, then positioned myself 20 feet from a tent. I quickly put some leaves on the end of the arrow and lit it. It caught immediately and I aimed for the tent ( shooting straight for once) and watched it cath on fire burning to ashes. I smirked at my work, then looked at the game were ( already) drinking.I was pissed. absolutely positively pissed. Only 7 out of 20 were actually paying attention. Usually they didn't start drinking until district 6.

I took another arrow and aimed it at the wooden climbing course. It was about 2 stories, with different training levels. I put leaves on this arrow then lit it. once it caught I aimed for the middle and shot. It lodge in the wood almost going out, then lighting up the structure. That got their attention. Avoxes came in and started spraying the wooden tower with a house before it did any damage.

"You may leave " one said vaguely his eyes still looking at the tower wide with shock.

I smirked at the Game Keepers then left without a word. I didn't mind that they hated me. I knew that low score or high score, I would be top predator, considering im a career. Once Ash came out from his training with the Game Keepers, we went back to our floor and ate some supper, then we sat on the couch waiting for our scores. Mine was first and as my face came on to the screen I held my breath not sure about what I did in the training area.

"From district 1 ,Glitter Jewel" Ceaser Flickerman started " With a score of... 12"

Holy freakin' shit.

Right at that moment I made Hunger Games history. I got a higher score than any career _ever_ got. Even higher than that District 12 girl. What was her name . Girl on fire? It didn't matter. My face was pure shock. Then over everyone cheering for me I heard Ceaser saying Ash got a 10. The other careers got a 9 and a 10, and the rest of the tributes ranged from 4-7.

"Amazing job you two ! You'll do excellent in the arena!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Good job' I said to him still in a daze.

"Yeah, you to" Ash replied.

After a quick celebration, I took a shower and slipped into bed slightly nervous for tomorrow. But confident with my score.

I got about 6 hours of sleep, which was better than nothing. After I stayed in bed for an hour, I got up knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I asked for 2 big glass of water, and a variety of foods. I ate all 3 plates and 2 big glasses of water, stocking up on my energy. I didn't know when I was going to eat or drink again.

My stylist ruby, and my prep team came in and helped me get ready, brushing through the tangles and knots in my hair. After they combed through my hair they braided it and pulled it into a bun so it wouldn't get in my face. There wasn't much else they could do, since we got our outfits before we went into the arena. We sat until they called us down to get our trackers put in.

Once I had my tracker, Ruby helped me put on a black and grey outfit. Stretchy pants, a plain black shirt and a jacket that attracted heat for cold nights. She zipped it up then made sure I could move in it. Once the count down started for tributes to get in the tube she gave me a hug and I smiled. I had become attached to her and my prep team. But, I couldn't worry about that. I had to focus on staying alive. I stepped into the tube and immediately it started moving up bringing me up into the arena.

**What do you think?** **As I said please R&R I would really appreciate just a few reviews :D 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Its been forever since i last posted ( I think in july D: ) but I was really busy this summer and i have been SOOOOO busy with the first week of school. First week of school and we already have to do an animal or plant cell model and written piece with it :( **

**Anyways, i might be able to post the next chapter tonight or this weekend, i wrote it on my ipod and i dont know if it saved or not. With out giving anything away, the next chapter is basically about the Bloodbath, who Glitter has alliances with and what happens in the first part of the games! Sorry if anyone has this story on alert and thought it was a new chapter, but, the next chapter is coming ! **

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I only decided to keep this story going because of them so i reeally appreciate them! :D **

**Clove300 **


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! The fourth chapter! I have to say though I am will be soooo busy over the next few weeks, I have homework every day plus a project in science, volley ball tryout and studying so, I am only going to keep posting if i get lots of positive comments :) I also realized I forgot that the tributes bring in their own weapons ( * facepalm* )so from now on Glitter has her sword and hidden dagger. I haven't written chapters for this story in a long time so don't hate if I forget Another important detail.

Pov : Glitter Jewel.

As I entered the arena my heart pounded against my chest. I first caught sight of the cornucopia filled With supplies but no weapons. The timer had started our 60 second count down as I took in the arena. It was like one I've never seen before. It was split into four quarters each with a different place. One quarter to my right was a forest, the other quarter an abandoned city. To my left there was a cave that led down into an underground maze. A labyrinth. The last quarter on the left was a lake, nothing else than a lake. Probably the only water source here. I grabbed my sword and dagger getting ready to run into the forest, as most people were aiming for. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl from five fall forward and her land mine went off almost throwing me to the ground. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. My feet pounded against the ground as i made a beeline to the forest killing anyone who got in my way. By the time I made it to the edge of the forest and started climbing a tree I had killed 3 tributes, both from 6 and the boy from 5. I made it as far up as I could while still being hidden by the leaves. As I watched the blood bath I saw Ash climb a tree a little to my right. We locked eyes and nodded making sure we still have an alliance. I saw that the tributes from 10 and 11 make an alliance and bolt into the abandoned city. That was something ive never seen before. They would be a minor threat but nothing that would stop us. The careers from two made a career pack with the district 4 tributes, as they were good at throwing a trident. I swore under my breath . They would be a big threat the career pack, and I knew they wouldn't want us knowing we hid during the bloodbath. While the tributes were fighting it out I slipped down from my tree and got ash to follow me. Once we were both down, we ran deep into the forest, alternating from jogging and sprinting . After about 2 hours of us traveling we stopped to listen to the cannons. 10 cannons went off. Only 12 other tributes besides us.  
" what are we gonna do about the packs?" Ash asked quietly.  
" well the career pack we will leave alone, the other pack, tributes from 10 and 11, ran into the abandoned city quarter, so we won't worry about them unless we run into them later, then we fight. " I said still unsure about the career pack.  
Ash nodded and suggested we look through our packs. We split the contents so in the end Ash had 2 more daggers, half a first aid kit, an empty water bottle, a sleeping bag and some matches. I had the other half of the first aid kit, a small knife, some dried fruit an empty water bottle, and some rope for snares. We decided to sleep here since we would have to go back to the lake in the morning. I killed 2 rabbits And a bird that we cooked , not caring about the smoke since we could go into fighting mode in a second. We ate in silence then said goodnight and climbed two big oak trees. I gave Ash my belt so he could tie It together with his belt and tie himself to the tree, as I had down with the rope. After awhile the Capitols seal appeared in the sky along with the fallen tributes. District 3, 5,6,9, and 12 had died. I had killed three people and Ash had mentioned killing the tributes from 12 . I didn't feel guilty . I had to win and they were in my way. Simple as that. I was A queen and they were pawns. Merely players off a game. After that I drifted into an uneasy sleep clutching my weapons.

The next morning Ash and I woke up super early to travel so we wouldn't have as many tributes to worry about. We hunted on the way, killing 4 rabbits and a squirrel. We finally stop to cook them after 1 hour of walking. Ash cooked while I stood guard, sword and dagger ready. We were both being affected from dehydration, but neither of us showed our weakness. After we ate or meat we picked some wild berries off a bush and ate them drinking the sweet juices. I was grateful that Ash had down a few edible food courses, or else we wouldn't have found the berries. We both stocked up on the berries Incase we got thirsty.  
We were both silently walking until we heard a twig snap. We went back to back weapons ready for whatever made that sound. I quickly spotted a tracker jackers nest about 10 feet away. I also spotted the tribute from 7 hiding not to far away from it with a bow and arrow. I slowly nudged Ash and he turned around spotting the tribute and tracker jacked nest immediately. If that damn nest hadn't have been there I would have killed the tribute without hesitation, but if we disturb the nest we all die. The boy from 7 finally noticed us but not the nest. He shot an arrow with bad aim and hit the tree the nest was hanging from. I didn't look to see what happen next. I ran in the opposite way dragging Ash along at my side. As we ran we each got 1 or 2 tracker jacker stings that immediately made us stumble around and run into things. We came to the edge of the forest after what seemed like forever and fell to the ground . Ash had 3 stings and I had 2. We pulled each others stings out and looked around for something to heal them with. I vaguely remember my father saying something about how the girl from district 11 used leaves to heal the girl from 12 in the 74th hunger games , when she had stings. The only thing was that I didn't know what the leaves looked like and I was starting to see double from the hallucinations. I looked up at the sky and said " Topaz help please" then I willed myself to get up and hide ourselves . I literally had to carry Ash to a big bush to hide, seeing he got more stings than I did. Once we were hidden from sight, a parachute fell from the sky with a note from topaz, it said " since there are no sponsors you have to kill someone to get the things you need. You and Ash have killed 5 people total and used up 1 for the tracker jacker lotion. So unless you guys start killing people you can only ask for 4 more things. Apply the lotion and stay hidden. Once you've healed get to water. Be safe. Be smart. Win."  
T.  
Shoot. I had forgotten about the "no sponsors thing'. That would be a small drawback, we would just have to kill everyone we see.  
As I applied the lotion to the stings on Ash and my self the drowsiness instantly went away and I started seeing straight again. We decided to stay hidden for away to make sure the effects of the sting were fully gone. We ate a piece of fruit each along with some berries. Even though we were full ,we both needed water. After a half an hour of applying the lotion every 10 minutes, we were finally ready to start moving. I left first to scope out the area with Ash right behind me. We crouched behind some bushes on the edge of the forest and saw the careers sharpening their weapons by the cornucopia. They must have killed a lot of people because they each had two weapons, one they brought with them and one their mentor gave them. I cursed under my breath. How are we going to get through them? Then Ash whispered to me  
" I have an idea. I'll distract them while you run to the lake and fill up our water bottles and maybe grab some supplies" he finished giving me his water bottle. I didn't like the idea of us splitting up but how else are we gonna get water. I agreed And he walked away .10 minutes later I saw smoke from a fire in the air and knew it was Ash. The careers saw the smoke and jumped up running towards it . Once they were gone I jumped up and bolted for the lake , filling our bottles as fast as I could. When I ran back by the cornucopia I grabbed 2 bags and Bolted back to the forest scaling a tree so I was well hidden. I could see the smoke from the fire a little ways away . I waited 15 minutes and Ash still didn't come back.  
I hung the two backpacks on the a beach and concealed them. They were to high for anyone but me to get so I wasnt worried. I climbed down and started jogging quietly towards the smoke. I could see the fire and Ash talking to the careers. I hid behind a tree and listened.  
" okay I guess you can stay what about that Glitter person" said the boy from two.  
" she doesnt matter, she got stung a few times by tracker jackers and isn't a big problem" said Ash.  
" I wonder how she got that 12 nobody's done it before" said the girl from 4 .  
" I don't know she didn't tell me, but she's handy with a knife and sword, that's all I know"  
That ass teamed up with them! Well I can't say I'm surprised, and I was not gonna let that mess me up. I turned and ran back to the tree where I hid the bags and climbed up. I sorted through the bags and got a sleeping bag, matches 2 water bottle , water purifier and some crackers. I fit all my stuff into the biggest backpack along with Ash's water bottle leaving the extra stuff on the highest branch Incase I need it later . I climbed down and decided to fill up my other water bottles I jogged to the lake filling them with water and purifying them.  
I jogged back to the cornucopia and had an idea. I took a small pile of sticks and put them in the  
cornucopia then i lit it with a match. Once the fire started i ran back into the forest climbing a different tree by the edge watching the supplies go up in flames.  
Note from the author: so R&R please and remember 3-4 positive reviews and I'll post the next chapter! Thanks for reading :D  
Clove300


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I literally have not written since FOREVER. Man Im such a slacker -.- Anyways i started writing on a new website called :

and il put a link below with my username and stuff. I have the same hunger game son there but i changed a few things. so if you want to see it continued the links below! I also have some other stories on there so if you like my writing you may be interested :)

Link to my profile : user/SerenityUnicorn

Username: SerenityUnicorn


End file.
